Anjos e Demônios
by lua-chan
Summary: Fic yaoi!
1. Quando nossos olhos se encontrarem

Anjos e Demônios

CAPITULO 1 - QUANDO NOSSOS OLHOS SE CRUZAREM  
  
Amor algo profano, algo que um demônio não pode ter. Um demônio não pode amar. Um demônio apenas pode sentir prazer, nada mais que prazer.

   
- Duo! Eu não acredito, deitado de novo!

- O que foi Dhiamas, você só está aqui para me admirar ou tem algo importante para falar?- Trago ordens diretas Dele para você.- Então pare de enrolar e diga logo!- Ele quer que você cace alguns desertores, que estão infligindo o acordo celestial.- Porque eu? Tem vários outros demônios de classe inferior que podem cuidar disso, porque eu tenho que ir?!- Eu só estou transmitindo ordens, reclamações são com Ele.- Não muito obrigado eu gosto muito da minha vida, para onde eles foram?- Foram para o mundo dos humanos!- Maravilha!!! Vou ter que ir lá, tanto lugar aqui no inferno e eles tem que ir para lá. O que foi Dhiamas, porque tá me olhando assim?! Eu já estou indo.- Lembre-se, você é um demônio, mesmo sendo um dos quatro demônios regentes do inferno, você só pode permanecer na terra por um mês.- Tá Dhiamas eu sei disso, eu não gosto do mundo dos humanos, eu pretendo voltar assim que terminar a droga de trabalho, então me deseje sorte!- Sorte é para os despreparados.- E você acha que eu tô muito preparado, né?O ser de longos cabelos negros, virou de costas e saiu do quarto, Duo se sentou na cama totalmente emburrado, ajeitou sua longa trança que estava a ponto de se desfazer, colocou a longa capa negra, segurou delicadamente com as duas mãos seu cordão em forma de foice, que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, e disse algumas palavras em latim.

Na terra os demônios que haviam fugido, estavam cercando um belo garoto de olhos azuis, um dos demônios estava com a boca salivando. Ele tinha vários chifres, sua pele era de um verde grotesco, sua voz era grossa e totalmente rude. Ele dizia animado olhando para o jovem a sua frente:

- Esse humano vai dar um belo aperitivo, já posso sentir sua carne se desfazendo em minha boca! – assim que terminou de falar o grande demônio partiu com tudo para cima do jovem rapaz que continuou imóvel. Seus olhos não refletiam medo, mas sim uma frieza que amedrontava a todos a sua volta. Aqueles demônios estavam assustados com o olhar do jovem, mas para fingirem um ar de superioridade tentaram ataca-lo. O grotesco monstro pegou o rapaz pela camisa e o ergueu como um prêmio, os demais monstros olharam e começaram a rir do jovem rapaz, que continuava olhando para todos com o mesmo ar frio.- Garoto arrogante, pode mostrar seu medo!- disse o monstro implorando para que o rapaz não mais o encarasse daquela forma.

 – Porque me olha assim? Porque? Responda verme insolente! – disse o monstro sacolejando o menino.

- Ele te olha assim porque você é um idiota! – disse uma voz que se aproximava do fim da rua, todos os demônios ficaram apavorados com o ser que se aproximava. Ele segurava uma foice enorme e sua capa negra lhe dava um ar ameaçador, o monstro olhou para o garoto e tremendo disse:- Perdoe-nos Senhor! Nós só queríamos sair um pouquinho, não íamos comer nenhum humano. Por favor, piedade.O gigante se ajoelhou segurando o rapaz em uma mão. Duo deu um sorriso maroto, abaixou a cabeça e começou a coça-la como se estivesse com muita vergonha e começou a dizer:- Bem, você sabe....- antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento o monstro jogou o rapaz na direção de uma parede e correu na direção de Duo, que continuava falando coisa com coisa. O rapaz tentou se levantar e assim que conseguiu sentiu o gosto amargo de seu próprio sangue surgindo em sua boca, olhou para o idiota que continuava falando sem parar e viu que o monstro já estava a um passo dele, o rapaz entrou em desespero e tentou gritar para o jovem ter cuidado, mas não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra, pois o sangue continuava saindo de sua boca.- Em resumo adeus! – disse o jovem trançado acabando com seu falatório e acertando a foice de forma certeira no monstro que vinha para ataca-lo, com um salto fora do comum, ficou na frente de outro demônio que foi igualmente retalhado, após alguns tempo todos os demônios fugitivos haviam sido mortos. Duo reuniu o que restou de seus corpos em um grande amontoado, recitou algumas palavras em latim segurando sua enorme foice e após alguns segundos, a grande rua deserta estava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Duo se aproximou do jovem que o encarava da mesma forma fria que encarava os demônios, Duo deu um sorriso e perguntou:- Qual seu nome humano?O garoto ainda estava com as mãos sobre a boca, quando o jovem se aproximou dele, com muita dificuldade o menino respondeu:- Heero... – após dizer seu nome o jovem perdeu todas as forças que tinha é caiu no chão, Duo deu mais um sorriso e logo em seguida recitou mais algumas palavras em latim, com a mão direita sobre o peito de Heero.Assim que ele terminou de recitar Heero suspirou aliviado. Duo sorriu novamente, agora aquele jovem estava fora de perigo, mas ainda teria que apagar sua memória, assim que acordasse, pois apagar a memória de um humano dormindo era algo muito perigoso. Isso era uma das regras mais importantes do inferno. Um humano não pode se lembrar de nenhum demônio. Duo transformou suas roupas em vestimentas humanas, sua foice voltou a ser um mero pingente pendurado em seu pescoço, com um pouco de dificuldade Duo pegou o rapaz e o apoiou em um de seus ombros e o levou até uma casa abandonada, que não ficava muito longe dali. Assim que chegaram ao local, Duo colocou Heero no chão com muito cuidado, novamente recitou algumas palavras em latim, e em questão de minutos a casa já estava como nova. Novamente Duo pegou Heero e o carregou para dentro da casa recém reformada. Logo que entraram a casa já estava toda mobiliada com moveis luxuosos, Duo levou Heero até um quarto e o colocou na cama, deitando rapidamente a seu lado, o jovem demônio estava muito cansado, tinha usado muitas magias naquele dia e estava sem mais força. Aquilo era imprudente, mas ele nunca ligou muito para segurança. Sem esperar muito Duo adormeceu ao lado de Heero.  
  
CONTINUA...


	2. Lembranças

Anjos e Demônios

CAPITULO 2 - LEMBRANÇAS

- Finalmente vamos poder ficar juntos!  
- Por toda a eternidade!   
Duo se agarrou ao rapaz que tinha a mesma aparência de Heero, porém em suas costas existiam grandes e belas asas. Os dois sorriam enquanto se abraçavam, as asas do rapaz os envolvia.  
- Eu te amo! – disse o rapaz olhando nos grandes olhos violetas.  
- Demônios não amam! – disse uma voz fria que se aproximava dos dois.  
- Quem está ai? – Duo rapidamente transformou seu pingente em foice e caminhou lentamente para frente, ficando de costas para o rapaz. Como não houve resposta Duo repetiu a pergunta e deu mais alguns passos a frente.   
- Você deveria saber! – respondeu a voz.  
Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram, um pânico fora do comum tomou conta de seu corpo. Rapidamente ele virou para ver o rapaz e só pode gritar com todas as suas forças para que ele fugisse, mas havia sido tarde demais o belo rapaz já havia sido atingido por várias lanças pontiagudas e negras, suas roupas brancas ganhavam um tom vermelho. Seu corpo quente experimentava o sabor da dor jamais sentida, aos poucos os grandes olhos azuis se fechavam. Duo entrou em desespero correu até o rapaz, mas antes que conseguisse alcança-lo uma grande prisão se formou a seu redor. Duo gritava e chorava enquanto tentava derrubar as barras de aço que o prendiam, porém era tudo em vão. Três seres alados de grande beleza olhavam para Duo com piedade, enquanto pegavam o anjo que dormia um sono eterno e voavam em direção ao céu.   
Duo foi trancafiado em um quarto escuro e deixado sozinho. A cena era de uma beleza rara e sem igual, os longos cabelos estavam soltos e caiam como uma cascata, as roupas negras e bem detalhadas davam um ar de poder, os olhos sem brilho não expressão nada a não ser a fuga do pobre garoto de sua realidade. Duo experimentava pela primeira vez o gosto da solidão. Todos haviam virado as costas para deixa-lo sozinho. Ele já estava ali a dois dias, porem não havia derramado uma lagrima sequer desde que entrou naquele quarto, permanecia sentado abraçado a seus joelhos, com a mesma expressão distante.  
- Duo! Você tem idéia do que fez?! – dizia um jovem de longos cabelos pretos, que estava sentado na beirada da cama, sua expressão era severa e impiedosa.  
- Você é um irresponsável como pode cometer um taboo desses?! Você sabe que demônios não podem amar!  
Duo continuava preso a imagem do anjo sendo sacrificado, a cada lança que cortava o corpo daquele ser Duo abraçava com mais força suas pernas.   
- Idiota! Por isso demônios não podem amar, sempre vamos estar sozinhos! Agora você está sozinho! Está vendo porque não se deve amar?! O amor é traiçoeiro! O mestre ordenou que eu te desse isso!- o jovem de longos cabelos negros ergueu um frasco em direção a Duo e ordenou – Beba! Isso é a poção do esquecimento, assim que você a tomar não vai mais se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu entre você e aquele anjo!  
Duo continuava preso em sua doce insanidade, não prestava atenção em nada que lhe era dito, tudo que conseguia ver e ouvir era a morte de seu anjo.  
- Vamos, Duo! Pega! Isso vai te fazer bem!  
Novamente não ouve resposta, o jovem abriu o frasco impacientemente, segurando o rosto de Duo inclinado para cima e despejou o liquido em sua boca. Duo não fez nada para impedir, seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente enquanto seu corpo caia na cama aos poucos. O jovem de longos cabelos negros apenas se retirou do quarto. Algumas horas depois Duo acordou, com os gritos que vinham do lado de fora de seu quarto, em passos lentos ele se levantou e olhou pela janela, os campos estavam repletos de almas desafortunadas e muitas vozes gritavam por liberdade, mas era tudo em vão elas iriam desvanecer com o tempo. Duo estava muito confuso, parecia que algo valioso, algo que ele deveria se lembrar havia sido arrancado dele. Naquele momento ele pensou em pedir ajuda para Dhiamas, mas se lembrou das palavras que ele havia dito uma vez "Há somente você para responder a si!"  
Uma luz estranha vinha na direção de seus olhos, parecia ser tão forte como a luz do sol. Duo colocou a mão na frente de seus olhos para protege-los e de repente ouve uma voz familiar dizendo:  
- Finalmente acordou!  
- Quem está ai?- assim que os olhos de Duo conseguem enxergar a figura que se formava ele diz - Heero!  
- Que bom que ainda se lembra do meu nome! Me desculpe! Mas eu não sei como chama-lo?   
- Pode me chamar de Duo! – enquanto falava Duo se remexia na cama, em movimentos iguais aos de um felino, Heero o observava em silêncio sua expressão fria continuava. – Você por acaso se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem?  
- Eu não fui embora justamente porque ainda me lembro de ontem. Obrigado por me salvar! Você é alguma espécie de anjo?!  
Duo deu uma risada do que Heero havia acabado de dizer. Ele salvando um humano, aquilo havia sido apenas coincidência e ainda confundido com um anjo! Isso era demais para o menino de olhos violetas. Muitos o chamavam de anjo da morte! Mas de anjo...  
- Eu não sou um anjo é sim um demônio. Não precisa me agradecer, eu ainda não decidi se vou deixa-lo vivo!  
Heero permaneceu com a mesma expressão neutra e disse enquanto Duo se levantava da cama:  
- Mesmo assim obrigado!  
- Nossa estou morrendo de fome!  
- Eu já preparei seu café da manhã!  
- Nossa quanta gentileza, depois disso acho que não posso te matar. – Duo da um sorriso gentil para Heero, enquanto desfazia sua enorme trança para refaze-la - , mas tem uma regra que diz que um demônio não deve fazer favores para humanos sem pedir algo em troca.  
- E então o que vai querer de mim? – Duo parou com o que estava fazendo e olha para Heero com um olhar malicioso.  
- Ainda não sei! Estou pensando em ficar um tempo aqui na terra, você poderia ficar comigo por esse tempo. Assim que eu descobrisse um desejo que você pudesse realizar, eu apagaria sua memória e cada um seguiria sua vida!  
- Mas porque você tem que exigir algo em troca?  
- Demônios que salvam humanos são vistos como traidores e recebem uma punição! Por isso estou em um dilema mata-lo imediatamente ou receber esse favor e apagar sua memória!  
- Você pode ficar aqui na terra?  
- Sem problemas! Eu posso ficar aqui por um mês, mas depois disso eu devo voltar. E aproposito você não vai poder dizer para ninguém que eu sou um demônio, senão eu te mato e mato a pessoa para a qual você contou, acho que vou ficar na sua casa até descobrir o que fazer.  
- Na minha casa?  
- Claro, assim vou ficar mais próximo de você!  
- Mas meu avó talvez...  
- Não se preocupe eu já sei o que vamos fazer. – Duo estava se divertindo muito, por mais que quisesse mudar a expressão do jovem não conseguia, ele continuava com a mesma aparência fria.   
Após o café da manhã Duo deixou o lugar como estava antes e partiu junto com Heero para sua nova casa. Por ser uma manhã de domingo os ônibus não passavam com muita freqüência por isso os dois foram caminhando pelas ruas. Por onde iam Duo chamava atenção, um pouco era devido a sua beleza, mas grande parte das pessoas ficavam admiradas com suas roupas pretas em um dia tão quente.  
- Hoje está muito quente! O que acha de um sorvete?!  
- Sorvete?! O que é isso? – perguntou Duo colocando um dedo na boca enquanto olhava para Heero.  
- Como posso te explicar. Sorvete é algo gelado, doce....você come...  
- Comida! Um demônio não precisa comer! Mas vou adorar saber como é esse coisa chamada sorvete!  
Sem muita demora os dois foram até uma sorveteria que estava no caminho. Heero escolheu ambos os sorvetes e escolheu de sabores diferentes. Os dois se sentaram um pouco afastados da janela e mais próximos ao ventilador. Duo colocou uma colherada na boca muito rápido, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou desesperado para Heero, colocou sua mão na cabeça enquanto tremia :  
- Isso é muito frio! Acho que não quero mais! – disse Duo empurrando o sorvete na direção de Heero, que com um meio sorriso disse:  
- Baka! Não coma tão rápido! – Heero pegou uma colherada de sorvete e a levou na direção de Duo enquanto dizia- Vamos, experimente de novo!  
Duo ficou um pouco receoso aquilo tinha um gosto bom, mas era muito frio. O jovem demônio olhou nos olhos de Heero e sem pensar mais abriu lentamente sua boca. Heero permanecia com uma expressão séria enquanto dava o sorvete para Duo, assim que este experimentou pela segunda vez, fechou seus olhos e assim que abriu falou, enquanto pegava de volta seu sorvete:  
- Mudei de idéia acho que vou comer!  
Assim que terminou de comer seu sorvete, Heero ficou admirando Duo que estava com a cara toda suja de sorvete, enquanto comia sua segunda rodada. Instintivamente Heero pegou alguns guardanapos e limpou o rosto do demônio que sorria agradecido.  
Após aquilo os dois continuaram com sua pequena jornada, até que finalmente chegaram, já passava das 5 da tarde, além da sorveteria os dois haviam parado em outros lugares.  
- Vovó! Cheguei! – disse Heero retirando os sapatos e entrando em casa, acompanhado de Duo.   
- Hee-chan! Onde você esteve eu fiquei tão preocupado, você nunca.... – o Velho de longos cabelos grisalhos parou enfrente a Heero e viu que uma figura muito sorridente o acompanhava. – Heero, eu não acredito.... – várias lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos - finalmente você arranjou alguém, finalmente! – o velho abraçou Heero enquanto continuava falando - Não acredito! Finalmente meu netinho... – o velho se aproximou de Duo e pegou em suas mãos – Minha nora!  
Duo sorriu divertido com o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Heero continuava calado, Duo observava heero, este parecia estar constrangido!  
- Hoje é realmente um dia muito especial! Eu vou dar uma grande festa finalmente meu netinho desencalhou! Bem que eu senti que algo ia acontecer...  
Duo sorria ainda mais a cada palavra dita pelo velho!  
- Então você poderia deixar sua norinha querida morar aqui por um tempo? – Disse Duo fazendo uma cara de vitima.  
- È claro! Tudo o que você quiser! Você pode me chamar de Vovó!  
- Muito obrigada, vovó!  
O velho finalmente largou as mãos de Duo e o abraçou. Heero observava toda aquela cena no mais puro silencio. Assim que o velho largou Duo, Heero puxou o mesmo para seu quarto. O velho mais do que depressa correu para o telefone para contar as boas novas.  
- Alo, G! Aqui é o J! Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje?- J segurou o telefone com mais força e disse impaciente - Não eu não fiz bolo de abacaxi! – J se sentou na cadeira ao lado do telefone e continuou - O Heero, o meu menino, ele arranjou uma namorada! Não! não é brincadeira, se quiser pode vir aqui e ver com seus próprios olhos! Eles estão nesse exato momento no quarto.... – J deu uma risadinha enquanto ouvia a resposta de G – Ta eu sei que o Heero não faria isso. Então vem e chame os outros! Hoje aqui em casa vai ter festa!  
No quarto, Heero estava sentado na cama de frente para Duo e aguardando uma resposta.  
- Ora Heero, eu não sou um ser humano. Eu sou um demônio, não precisa ficar com medo de nada, eu não vou te prejudicar! Se for necessário eu apago a memória desses velhos caducos, não se preocupe.  
- Mas...  
- Eu já disse não se preocupe! Eu dou um jeito e apropósito onde é que vou dormir?  
- Você pode dormir aqui!  
- E você?  
- Eu durmo no sofá.  
- Não precisa fazer isso, podemos dividir a cama!  
- Mas minha cama é de solteiro e não dá para duas p...  
- Sem problemas! - após Duo pronunciar algumas palavras em latim a cama se transformou em uma cama de casal.  
- Você é realmente insistente!   
Duo sorriu e de repente são ouvidos alguns barulhos que vinham da porta. Heero vai lentamente até a porta e a abre com força, 5 velhinhos fuxiqueiros caíram no chão! Heero ficou totalmente irritado e olhou para os cinco velhinhos com um olhar assassino.  
- Desculpa! Hee-chan! Nós só estavamos procurando a lente de contato do O.  
- Hoje não é meu dia!


	3. Até o Amanhecer

Anjos e Demônios

CAPITULO 3  - ATÉ O AMANHECER

- Hee-chan! Sua namorada é muito bonita! – disse G ajeitando as roupas meio que amassadas pela queda.

Heero rosnou e disse em fúria.- Não me chame assim! E ela na verdade é ele. Então parem de ficar falando que ele é meu namorado!J riu e se escondendo atrás de H, para dizer:- Desculpa, Hee-chan! Não pretendíamos ofender seu namorado!Heero o encarou com um olhar mortal, fechou a porta com força e voltou bufando para a cama, onde Duo o esperava.- O que foi Hee-chan?! – disse Duo com um sorriso meio que inocente.- Até você?!Heero deixou seu tronco cair sobre a cama, deixando suas pernas ficaram dobradas na beirada. Duo se aproximou lentamente do corpo de Heero, e só parou quando ficou por completo sobre o japonês.- O que foi? – perguntou Heero com uma voz um pouco trêmula, suas fases estavam completamente vermelhas.- Adoro seus olhos, sabia?! – Duo se aproximou mais de Heero e disse murmurando no ouvido do japonês – Parece que eles estão me chamando.-...- Heero ficou absolutamente sem palavras, não sabia como deveria agir. O garoto de tranças estava se aproximando perigosamente de sua boca, seus olhos se encontraram e um ficou perdido nas profundezas do olhar do outro. Nervoso Heero passou a língua no lábio inferior, o que fez com que Duo se aproximasse mais rápido.- Hee-chan! Já tem janta! – disse J batendo de leve na porta.Heero rapidamente se afastou de Duo com as fases coradas e começou a andar como uma máquina que precisa de ajustes, indo em direção a porta. Duo sorriu ao ver o constrangimento do outro e o seguiu.- O que os mocinhos estavam fazendo no quarto? - perguntou O, fazendo uma cara de malícia, enquanto terminava de ajeitar a mesa.- Nada!!!! – Heero respondeu rápido, enquanto suas fases coravam violentamente.H cutucou O e olhou com um olhar reprovador. Todos se se sentaram à mesa e começaram a se servir de pizza. Duo apenas os olhava com curiosidade e tentava acompanha-los. Todos os 5 velhinhos conversavam animados planejando a farra da noite, provavelmente mais um baile da terceira idade.- Hee-chan! Eu e o pessoal vamos sair para nos divertir e não pretendemos voltar aqui hoje, então a casa vai ser toda sua! – J piscou um olho para Heero e deu um enorme sorriso.Heero se abaixou totalmente constrangido na cadeira, o que aqueles velhos estavam pensando? Não ia acontecer nada entre ele e Duo. Está certo que no quarto Duo havia sido um pouco ousado e por pouco eles não se beijaram, mas isso não significava nada. Afinal, Duo era um demônio que só queria uma recompensa por ter salvado sua vida. Heero abaixou a cabeça ainda mais e seu olhar novamente tomava a frieza costumeira, uma certa angustia tomou conta de seu ser. Novamente ele seria envolvido pela solidão, Duo não poderia permanecer a seu lado por muito tempo, só seriam mais algumas semanas depois tudo seria como antes.J percebeu a mudança de Heero e decidiu deixar seu adorável netinho com Duo que estava todo lambuzado com a pizza, sorrindo J se levantou e chamou os amigos para o carro da morte, apelido dado por Heero, já que o carro era bem velho e os loucos velhinhos só andavam acima de 120.Na saída J se aproximou de Duo e disse bem baixo para que Heero não ouvisse:- Por favor, cuide bem do meu garoto!Duo sorriu e com um tom gentil respondeu:- Pode deixar!Heero se aproximou dos dois, enquanto G fazia a manobra para tirar o carro da garagem.- Vô, por favor, não volte muito tarde!- Que isso Heero? A noite é apenas uma criança. Cuide bem da casa e juízo. – J disse as ultimas palavras dando uma piscadinha para Heero, que o encarou com seu melhor olhar assassino.Heero acompanhou seu avô até a porta de casa, enquanto Duo continuava sentado na mesa. Após todos entrarem no "carro da morte", G pisou fundo no acelerador fazendo os pneus cantarem, enquanto os outros gritavam como loucos. Heero apenas fez uma negação com a cabeça e fechou a porta, voltando em seguida para a mesa onde terminaria de comer sua pizza. Assim que se sentou, ele e Duo recomeçaram a refeição que havia sido interrompida. Meio tímido e com as fases um pouco coradas Heero olhou para Duo e deu um belo sorriso ao ver o outro todo lambuzado e lutando com o catchup.  
  
 =====================- Quatre-sama! Quatre-sama! – gritava um jovem de belíssimas asas brancas que voava em direção a uma fonte natural, que era rodeada por uma mata virgem. Naquele lugar vários animais viviam em harmonia.- O que foi Rosiel?- O Senhor pediu para que o senhor, Trowa-sama e Wufei-sama interfiram no destino de um humano.- Porque?! O que de tão grave fez esse humano para que os 3 arcanjos tenham que descer até a terra?- O Senhor não mencionou, mas pelo que fiquei sabendo, um dos 4 grandes demônios não cumpriu com o acordo celestial e está agora na companhia desse humano.- Isso não é nada bom. Isso pode resultar em outra guerra santa.Quatre abaixou a cabeça e fez uma negação com a cabeça e continuou falando.- Rosiel! Avise a Wufei que me encontre em frente aos portões celestiais e lá me passe o resto das informações, pode deixar que eu chame o Trowa.- Sim senhor!Quatre observou a partida do anjo a sua frente e assim que o viu desaparecer no céu, abriu suas grandiosas asas e com simples batidas Quatre já estava a metros de distância do chão, a visão do local se tornou mais ampla e a mata verde e bem diversificada se transformava em um simples tapete verde. Com uma velocidade surpreendente Quatre voou em direção as montanhas, onde o belo anjo de olhos verdes permanecia em sua meditação.Em menos de 5 minutos ele chegou e encontrou Trowa. As asas o cobriam como se o protegessem numa espécie de casulo que pairava no ar, a bela manta caia displicentemente, cobrindo seu bem definido corpo. Quatre se perdeu na imagem à frente, era sempre a mesma coisa quando via Trowa, seu coração sempre batia acelerado e um desejo louco de sentir seus lábios juntos com o do outro o invadia.

- Quatre? – a bela voz de Trowa o hipnotizava e as palavras pareciam sumir de sua boca.

- O que foi? – insistiu novamente o arcanjo de olhos verdes, tirando Quatre de sua distração.- Me desculpe! Por favor, me acompanhe até os portões celestiais temos mais uma missão para cumprir.- Do que se trata?- Me acompanhe que lá esclarecerei tudo para você e Wufei.- Wufei? Pelo jeito deve ser algo grave.Rapidamente Trowa tomou a posição de voou e os dois arcanjos voaram, numa dança muda e magnífica, rapidamente chegaram aos portões celestiais e após alguns minutos os três arcanjos estavam finalmente reunidos.- Quatre! Trowa! – disse Wufei recolhendo suas asas, enquanto se aproximava dos dois – qual o motivo dessa reunião?Trowa olhou para Quatre esperando pela resposta, que não tardou a vir.- O Senhor nos ordenou a interferirmos no destino de um humano, isso e tudo o que sei. Rosiel será que você poderia nos contar o resto das ordens?- Claro, Quatre-sama! O Senhor pediu para que os três arcanjos vigiassem o humano e não deixassem que nada de mal aconteça a ele. O nome desse humano é Heero Yuy e parece que nesse momento ele está na companhia de um dos 4 grandes demônios.- Yuy?! Rosiel, você sabe qual o nome do demônio que está acompanhando Yuy?- Eu ouvi dizer que o nome do demônio é Duo, Wufei-sama.Todos ficaram paralisados ao ouvir aquele nome, o anjo percebendo a mudança drástica na face dos três pediu licença e se retirou.- Mas que droga! – disse Trowa demonstrando toda a sua raiva.Quatre colocou a mão sobre a boca e seus olhos tomaram um tom triste, novamente eles teriam que impedir a união daqueles dois. Wufei apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse em um tom triste:- Não temos tempo a perder. São ordens do senhor!Os três se colocaram um ao lado do outro, Quatre estava no centro, Trowa à direita e Wufei à esquerda, os três fecharam os olhos e estenderam as mãos em direção ao portão, suas mãos brilharam e logo em seguida seus corpos foram tomados pelo brilho. E os grandiosos portões de ouro começaram a se mover.  
  
=====================Será que na próxima esquina vem um carro? Será que vai dar tempo de passar? Ou os dois carros vão se chocar? Num carro camicase, G é o piloto, J o navegador e os outros três vão agitando como se essa fosse sua ultima noite na terra. Os 5 cinco velhinhos haviam sido desafiados para um racha por uns 5 jovens loucos em uma super máquina, sem pensar muito J e os outros aceitam o desafio e assim que o sinal fica verde os dois carros saem em disparado em direção a uma boate.J dá um uivo para a lua e destrambelha numa risada satânica, enquanto G acelera com mais força deixando o outro carro para trás.- Aqueles imbecis, com aquele calhambeque decadente, não vão pegar a gente nunquinha.- dizia H rindo e sentindo a adrenalina aumentar.G avança outro sinal vermelho. Os faróis do carro que vinha no cruzamento pareciam queimar o carro-suicida. Sem mais nem menos G mete o pé no freio. O carro canta e dança. Numa animação infantil, G vira para trás e pergunta eufórico:

- Vocês viram o que eu vi?

- Claro! – confirma J.Todos riram muito ao avistar a boate. Numa pequena manobra, G dá uma pequena ré e estaciona o carro, esperando por seus desafiantes que vinham um pouco mais atrás.- E então mocinhos, os velhinhos aqui não podem esperar por muito tempo, ainda temos que voltar para o asilo! – disse O brincando enquanto se aproximava de um de seus desafiantes.- Está certo! Nós perdemos. O que vã querer como prêmio? – disse um dos jovens que estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta.- Nós?! – disse G rindo – deixa-me ver – G coloca um dedo na boca enquanto se vira para os outros que ainda riam de sua façanha.- Vocês vão ter que pagar por tudo o que consumirmos nessa boate. – sentencia J com um sorriso de lado a lado.- Ok, vovó! Então vamos?!- Claro!Os 10 entraram na boate e não demorou muito para eles se enturmarem, apesar da diferença de idade, os 10 conseguiam manter uma conversa animada e descontraída, J acabou se lembrando de Heero e não pode deixar de pensar em como seria divertido se Heero os acompanhasse.   
  
=====================

- Obrigado, Duo!

- Viu?! Usar os meus poderes é bem mais prático do que limpar toda essa bagunça manualmente.Heero sorriu após ver a cozinha completamente limpa, graças à ajuda de seu novo amigo. Ainda sorrindo Heero se retirou da cozinha e começou a subir os degraus da escada, enquanto falava:- Você tem toda a razão. Novamente obrigado!- Ei Hee-chan, me espera!Heero parou imediatamente no degrau em que estava e lentamente se virou para Duo que ria da cara de irritação do amigo.- Nunca mais me chame assim!- E porque não, Hee-chan?!- Ora seu... – antes que Heero conseguisse pronunciar mais alguma palavra foi acertado por uma almofada bem no rosto.Duo sorria da cena, mas de repente Heero pegou a almofada e saltou dos degraus com a almofada na mão, seu olhar fez Duo se arrepender de ter lançado aquela almofada. Quando Heero se aproximou de Duo este começou a gaguejar um pedido de desculpar que foi cortado com uma voz fria:- Agora já é tarde demais! Agora é guerra! – Heero levantou a almofada e deu uma almofadada em Duo que sem perder tempo pegou outra almofada e correu para ter sua "vingança". Heero conseguiu ser mais agiu e subiu as escadas antes que Duo pudesse alcança-lo, os dois corriam como loucos. No corredor Duo lançou sua almofada certeiramente em Heero, que se virou e fez o mesmo. Os dois correram para pegarem a antiga "arma" de seu rival e continuaram a corrida, até que Heero entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta com pressa. Respirando mais aliviado, Heero deixou seu corpo deslizar pela porta até chegar ao chão, sua cabeça estava levemente abaixada, sua respiração descompassada, mas mesmo assim um sorriso bobo continuava em sua fase.- Você fica uma gracinha assim, Hee-chan! – rapidamente Heero levantou a cabeça e olhou em direção a sua cama.- Como você conseguiu chegar aqui?! – perguntou Heero totalmente sem fôlego.- Você se esqueceu que eu sou um demônio, Hee-chan?!Heero levantou a almofada, ainda bufando e disse lançando a almofada que devido a seu cansaço não foi muito longe:- Não me chame assim!Duo sorriu e se aproximou de Heero, como num abrir e fechar de olhos, e perguntou já enfrente ao menino de olhos cobalto:- Então como devo chamá-lo?!Heero corou novamente devido à proximidade, Duo estava com uma mão na porta, o que o impedia de tentar fugir, porque aquilo tinha que acontecer logo com ele. Heero corou ainda mais quando respondeu:- Pode me chamar de qualquer coisa, mas, por favor, não me chame de Hee-chan!- Mas porque?!Duo se aproximou ainda mais de Heero, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, os olhos de Heero transmitiam o brilho da mais pura inocência, totalmente envergonhado Heero fecha os olhos e encosta ainda mais a cabeça na porta. Duo sorri e se aproxima, mas quando ia tomar os lábios de Heero sente três presenças se aproximando deles numa velocidade fantástica. Duo se afasta de Heero segurando com força seu pingente, que logo é transformada na foice, sua veste humana se transformaram novamente na enorme manta negra, seus olhos ganharam uma tonalidade de violeta mais forte. Enormes asas negras, semelhantes à de morcegos apareceram nas costas de Duo que olhava com fúria em direção a janela. Recuperando-se do choque Heero se levanta e se aproxima de Duo vagarosamente e pergunta preocupado ao ver que o outro havia se transformado.- O que foi?!Duo se vira para Heero com um olhar preocupado e diz:- Proteja-se! Em breve, vamos ter problemas!


	4. Anjos

Anjos e demônios

Capitulo 4 – Anjos.

Eu o vejo caminhando em direção a grande janela. Seu olhar sério, faz meu coração se apertar contra meu peito. Não sei o porque, mas algo me diz para impedi-lo.

Parece estranho que me sinta tão próximo de alguém que mal conheço, porém às vezes tenho a sensação que o conheço desde antes de nascer.

Caminho a passos incertos para próximo de meu anjo da morte. Seus olhos parecem frios e isso só faz meu coração se apertar ainda mais. Coloco uma mão sobre meu peito tentando aliviar a pressão, porém parece que nada do que faço alivia minha dor.

Fecho meus olhos, enquanto puxo o ar com dificuldade, com a mão apertando fortemente meu peito volto a abri-los. Meus olhos se arregalam ao perceber que não estou mais em meu quarto. Dou um pequeno giro, tentando reconhecer onde estou, porém não consigo me lembrar, um lugar desconhecido me rodeia, mas ele não me parece estranho. Novamente aperto meu peito a dor parece me estrangular.

- Duo...

Os olhos violetas estão cobertos por lágrimas, seu semblante sempre tão alegre, agora é coberto por uma tristeza profunda.

Ergo minhas mãos em sua direção e para minha surpresa elas estão cobertas com sangue, assim como todo o meu corpo.

Seu grito ecoa por todo o meu ser, como uma canção triste, fazendo-me tremer. Aos poucos sinto meu corpo dolorido e fraco, tocando o chão frio. Meu sangue continua se espalhando, caminhando em pequenas trilhas por todo o chão, a dor fica ainda mais forte, porém ainda tenho forças para erguer minha cabeça e vê-lo lutando contra as grossas barras de aço, sua mão erguida de forma desesperada em minha direção, faz meu coração falhar uma batida. Uma estranha sensação toma meu corpo, meu coração parece não existir mais. Apenas posso ouvir uma voz chata dentro de meu peito, dizendo que nunca mais o verei. Aos poucos meus olhos se fecham me levando de volta ao meu pequeno quarto, mas especificamente para os braços de Duo.

- Heero, Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Duo.

Um grande sorriso toma conta de seu rosto, enquanto pronuncio seu nome. Sem aviso algum o abraço forte. O que foram aquelas imagens? Porque meu coração dói? Sinto seu doce aroma e seu calor dopando aos poucos todos os meus sentidos.

- Heero...

Ouço sua voz um pouco fraca e surpresa, sendo abafada por meus braços.

- Não vá!

Digo abraçando-o como se fossem meus últimos minutos de vida. Não quero voltar a sentir aquele sentimento de perda nunca mais. Como um fantasma você deixa meus braços abrindo ainda mais suas asas, porém antes de me deixar sozinho no silêncio mórbido de meu quarto, ouço suas duras palavras deixarem seus lábios rosados.

- Não se esqueça, humano. Demônios não podem amar.

Amor. È isso o que sinto? Não! Não pode ser. Eu não posso amar. Eu não quero. Sentimentos são fraquezas e eu não posso ser fraco. Mas então porque estou com medo de descobrir o que sinto? E se for realmente amor?

Não! Eu não o amo. Não posso amar alguém que mal conheço. Talvez eu apenas o deseje. Não! Não é apenas desejo. É algo muito mais profundo que um simples desejo. Eu me importo com ele, mesmo que não o conheça. Eu me importo. Eu me importo com a vida dele mais do que a minha própria vida. Esse estranho sentimento está me assustando. Não quero que ele vá. Não quero. Não permitirei que ele sentencie meu destino.

Pegando minha jaqueta que estava sobre a cadeira, saio apressado pela rua. Estranhamente, eu sei onde encontra-lo.

Uma forte luz cobre o céu e ninguém parece perceber. Continuo correndo na direção onde a luz se intensifica e vejo três seres alados, cercando Duo. Não consigo ouvir o que eles dizem, ainda estou muito longe. Tento correr mais rápido.

Duo coloca sua foice a frente, enquanto pronuncia algumas palavras que não consigo compreender. Uma grande energia rodeia seu corpo fazendo seus longos cabelos flutuarem ao seu redor.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos coloca-se à frente do loiro, erguendo seus braços, enquanto cria uma barreira de vento. Posso ver a agonia nos olhos azuis. Suas palavras trazem uma tristeza, que invade meu coração. Suas lágrimas parecem se intensificar ainda mais quando ele grita, segurando sua lança dourada contra seu peito.

- Pare Trowa! Por favor!

Duo lança uma grande bola de energia em direção aos jovens, porém seu ataque parece não fazer efeito. Por um instante respiro aliviado porém a batalha no céu continua.

O terceiro jovem de cabelos negros salta de trás do jovem de cabelos castanhos atacando Duo com sua espada reluzente.

- NÃO!!!!

O grito do jovem loiro, corta os céus, cobrindo-o com nuvens escuras. Meu coração parece parar, quando vejo Duo caindo do céu.

Antes que seu corpo tocasse o chão, salto no ar segurando-o. Retiro algumas mechas de seu rosto, enquanto chamo por seu nome. Seu corpo está sujo pelo próprio sangue. Minha cabeça parece dar várias voltas. Duo está morrendo. Não! Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça. Sacolejo seu corpo, agora gritando seu nome, os olhos violetas abrem novamente me olhando com uma pequena tristeza.

- Porque veio aqui?

- Eu me importo com você, Baka!

Digo sem nem ao menos pensar. Um sorriso divertido parece se formar em seu rosto, enquanto ergue uma de suas mãos para limparem as lágrimas que eu derramava.

- Não precisa chorar. Eu não morrerei por algo assim.

Limpo minhas lágrimas, sorrindo de modo desajeitado.

- Eu não estou chorando, é só um cisco que caiu no meu olho.

- Mentiroso.

Após um sorriso, os violetas se fecham, como se fosse uma despedida.

Fechando meus olhos, abraço-o ainda mais forte, sentindo seu corpo tornando-se mais frio a cada minuto.

Ao olhar para frente, vejo os três jovens alados aproximando-se de nós.

Coloco Duo cuidadosamente no chão e me coloco em sua frente com os braços abertos. Ninguém vai machuca-lo. Ninguém! Antes que o matem, terão que me destruir.

O jovem loiro parece triste e vem em minha direção e me abraça como se me conhecesse há vários anos. Sinto suas lágrimas quentes, tocando minha pele. Por que ele está chorando? Porque me sinto triste por ele estar assim? O afasto gentilmente, enquanto seco algumas de suas lágrimas. O jovem de cabelos castanhos aproxima-se de Duo, abaixando-se a seu lado, deixo o loiro e seguro o corpo de Duo com força. Se eles fossem mata-lo, primeiro teriam que me matar.

O jovem de olhos verdes, parece tentar sorrir. Meu coração parece se acalmar, mas logo em seguida volta a se agitar quando vejo suas mãos brilhando.

Fecho meus olhos esperando pelo ataque que destruiria a mim e a Duo, porém o ataque parece não vir. Abro novamente meus olhos e vejo que os ferimentos de Duo, aos poucos vão desaparecendo. O jovem de cabelos negros se aproxima e diz ao de olhos verdes.

- Trowa, tome cuidado! Ele pode ataca-lo.

O jovem de olhos verdes parece não se importar e continua com o processo de cura. Sorrio ajeitando Duo em meus braços e logo em seguida murmuro.

- Obrigado.

O loiro sorri feliz, enquanto o jovem de cabelos negros parece um pouco emburrado. Parece estranho, mas tenho a sensação que já conheço a todos eles. Não demora muito e Duo abre novamente seus olhos.

Assim que percebe a pouca distância entre ele e seus algozes, ele dá um salto para trás, estendendo uma de suas mãos em direção aos três. Sem pensar, coloco-me em frente a sua mão.

Seus olhos parecem se perder e por um instante ele parece desistir de seu ataque, porém sua mão continua erguida, enquanto ele grita:

- Saia da frente, humano!

Faço uma negação com a cabeça e continuo na frente dos seres que salvaram a vida de meu anjo da morte.

- Heero! Saia daí!

Novamente faço uma negação, aproximando-me dele. Suas mãos parecem ficar um pouco trêmulas, enquanto ele diz:

- Se não sair eu vou mata-lo.

Sorrio de suas palavras.

- Eu não estou brincando!

Seus olhos ganham um tom mais escuro, enquanto ele posiciona sua mão firmemente em minha direção.

- Saia daí!

Ele grita angustiado. Com um pequeno sorriso, coloco sua mão em meu coração, enquanto sussurro.

- Vá em frente.

Vejo seus olhos ganharem um tom de surpresa.

- Se quiser pode me matar!

=== NOTAS ===

Ei pessoal. Sou eu novamente, com mais uma fic de dar medo. Aos corajosos que estão lendo essa fic meu muito obrigado. Espero que continuem com a mesma coragem. Um obrigado especial para minha miga Bra. Miga, muito obrigado pela betagem.

Espero vê-los em breve e é claro muito obrigada pelos comentes. Eles ajudam muito. Beijinhos e té!


	5. Um mundo sem voce Parte 1

Anjos e Demonios

Capitulo 5 – Um mundo sem voce – Parte 1

- Se quiser pode me matar!

Duo abaixou lentamente suas mãos, olhando para Heero.

- Duo..

O jovem demônio permanecia calado e aos poucos caiu sentado no chão com um olhar vazio. Desesperado, Heero corre em sua direção, não querendo vê-lo daquela forma.

- Hey...

Não ouve resposta. Duo estava preso em sua própria mente, aquelas palavras ditas por Heero o fizeram se lembrar de um passado há muito esquecido.

Flash Back

A luz do sol batia na água límpida e calma. O vento surgia como uma caricia, tocando os corpos das duas figuras que estavam sobre a ponte.

- Se quiser pode me matar! – dizia um garoto semelhante a Heero.

A única diferença entre os dois era que aquele garoto tinha grandes asas brancas em suas costas.

- Quem é você, e como se atreve a se colocar no caminho de um dos 4 grandes líderes do inferno? – disse Duo em tom de desafio e autoridade, enquanto dava um passo a frente na ponte.

- Sou o guardião da torre do norte e jamais me curvaria diante de você. Este caminho é livre e são proibidas brigas neste território. – disse o garoto também dando um passo a frente.

- Quem diria... Então você é um dos arcanjos.

Duo deu um pequeno giro e com um pequeno pulo sentou-se na pequena mureta da ponte, balançando as pernas e olhando divertido para o arcanjo à sua frente disse:

- Senão me engano o arcanjo da torre do norte se chama Heero, não é? È uma pena que esse território seja uma zona neutra, senão você seria aniquilado.

- Hn.

- Meu nome é Duo. – o jovem de tranças deu um pequeno saltinho se aproximando sorridente do arcanjo - Nunca se esqueça, porque eu serei aquele que fará seus olhos se fecharem pela eternidade.

- Hn.

- Hey, você não sabe dizer nada além de hn?

- Otimo! Já estamos progredindo.

Os dois caminharam durante algum tempo pela ponte conversando, ou melhor, com Duo falando sem parar enquanto Heero ouvia atento. Apesar das diferenças, os dois pareciam animados e ambos estavam gostando da companhia um do outro.

- É aqui que nos separamos – disse Duo com um pequeno sorriso.

- Podíamos nos encontrar amanhã. O que acha? – disse Heero sem mostrar muita emoção.

- Estarei aqui sem falta.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ambos seguiram caminhos diferentes, ansiosos pelo amanhã.

Fim do Flash Back

- Duo... – Heero o abraçava, quase chorando.

O demônio acariciou o rosto do humano que agora estava completamente perdido.

- Eu te amo. – disse Duo com um sorriso triste, que fez Heero ficar completamente paralisado. – Não tem como me esquecer de você. Seu rosto ainda continua o mesmo, seu.. – aproximou-se de Heero, deitando sobre os ombros do garoto, enquanto fechava seus olhos e dizia – Seu cheiro... Como pude me esquecer disso?!

Abraçando Heero com todas as forças que tinha sussurrou novamente:

- Eu te amo!

- Duo...

Duo puxou Heero para um beijo desesperado que a princípio o surpreendeu, mas logo foi correspondido meio que desajeitado, mas mesmo assim, ainda era cheio de desejo e amor. Assim que seus lábios se separaram, Heero sentiu um frio percorrer por toda sua espinha, seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que a qualquer momento ia sair de seu peito.

- Nunca mais irei esquece-lo. Nunca! – disse o garoto de tranças.

- Cof cof.

Wufei fingiu tossir para que o casal a frente notasse a presença dos 3 anjos que ainda permaneciam ali. Duo abraçou Heero de forma possessiva e olhando para os três anjos a sua frente disse:

- O que querem com o Hee-chan?

Heero franziu o cenho e olhando para o garoto que o abraçava disse baixinho em um tom irritado:

- Hee-chan? Eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Está bem, Hee-baby. – o sorriso do garoto de tranças aumentou ainda mais, enquanto o humano o olhava com um olhar assassino.

- Heero! – a voz suave de Quatre rapidamente chamou a atenção dos dois enamorados que ainda estavam sentados no chão. - Recebemos a missão de protege-lo.

- Me proteger? Por que?

- Não podemos revelar o motivo, apenas estaremos ao seu lado protegendo-o como anjos da guarda. – disse Wufei dando um passo na direção do casal ao chão.

- Como vamos estar ao seu lado por algum tempo seria bom se nos apresentássemos, não é? - disse o loirinho com um sorriso doce – meu nome é Quatre.

- Trowa

- Wufei.

- É um prazer conhece-los. Eu sou Heero e esse aqui é o...

Duo abraçou Heero ainda mais possessivo.

- Duo... - disse Heero tentando livrar-se do abraço, os três anjos à frente riam divertidos com a cena.

Quando finalmente se livrou do abraço assassino Heero se levantou ajudando Duo a fazer o mesmo.

- Acho melhor irmos todos para casa.

- Todos? – perguntou um Duo indignado.

- É, eles...

- Eles tentaram me matar.

- Eles salvaram sua vida. Eu confio neles.

- Está certo Heero. Eu agüento essas velas ai por um tempo, mas que eles não nos incomodem quando...

- Duo! - exclamou um vermelho Heero.

- Hee-baby, você fica uma gracinha vermelhinho desse jeito.

Ainda mais vermelho e andando mecanicamente, Heero disse:

- Vamos pra casa!

Duo sorriu e com um saltinho já estava junto a Heero.

- Pra que andar, Hee-baby? Vamos voando - dizendo isso Duo segurou Heero ganhando altitude rapidamente.

Segurando-se como pode Heero olhou para Duo e tentando parecer irritado, já que estava com muito medo, disse:

- Não me chame de Hee-baby.

- Combinado, Hee-love.

- Eu desisto - Disse Heero se abraçando com Duo, enquanto sentia o vento frio batendo em seus cabelos.

Um pouco mais atrás vinham os 3 arcanjos voando numa distância considerável do casal apaixonado. Quatre olhava para os dois imaginando como seria bom voar junto com Trowa, seus corpos colados, seus sorrisos apaixonados. Aos poucos seu rosto foi ficando meio avermelhado, sua velocidade no vôo diminuindo e vários suspiros eram ouvidos.

- Quatre, você está bem? - perguntou um preocupado Trowa.

Com um sorriso sem graça, fez um positivo com a cabeça.

"Trowa se importa comigo" pensou Quatre voando feliz pelo céu, enquanto Trowa o observava ainda mais preocupado.

Wufei apenas olhava para os 4, rindo divertido com a cara que cada um fazia.

* * *

- Pessoal já está na hora! - disse J se levantando da mesa, andando em direção a pista de dança.

- Eu não consigo mais andar - reclamou O, esparramado na cadeira.

- Ninguém mandou você dançar como senão houvesse amanhã, vamos logo O - repreendeu H.

- Certo, mas depois dessa dança vamos para casa. O Hee-chan deve estar preocupado.

Todos olharam para G e riram divertidos.

- O que? Eu disse algo errado? - perguntou G.

- G, meu amigo, você acha que o Hee-chan ia estar preocupado conosco, tendo um garoto como aquele ao lado dele? - disse O com um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho! Não se esqueçam. Ele é o Hee-chan - disse um sério G.

- É verdade - concordou H, colocando as mãos nas costas e as empurrando um pouco para frente como se estivesse se aquecendo.

- Ah pessoal! Eu quero essa última dança vamos lá - pediu J.

- Vamos encerrar essa noite com chave de ouro - completou O, já ao lado de J com um grande sorriso.

Os outros 4 gritaram em acordo, porém seus gritos foram abafados pelo som alto que não parava de tocar.

Os 5 velhinhos entraram na pista de dança com o pé direito e com passos quase que coreografados começaram a dançar. As pessoas ao redor abriam passagem e riam da cena.

* * *

- Hee-love! - disse Duo com uma carinha de garoto perdido.

- Eu vou. Já é muito tarde e eles ainda não voltaram para casa.

- Hee-love!

Heero pegou as chaves da moto e deu um beijo no rosto de Duo.

- Eu já volto - olhando para os outros sorriu – cuidem bem das coisas até eu voltar.

Duo puxou Heero para um beijo.

- Tenha cuidado Hee-love.

- Eu terei.

Heero caminhou até a moto, olhou em direção a porta de sua casa e acenou para os 4 jovens que o observavam. Após colocar o capacete deu partida na moto, indo em direção a boate, que seu avô freqüentava.

* * *

- Duo é um traidor! - disse o homem de longos cabelos loiros, batendo na mesa redonda.

- Acalmasse Zechs. Poderemos usa-lo. - tentou tranqüilizar o ruivo ao lado do loiro.

- Usa-lo? - indagou o loiro sentando-se novamente.

- Você não percebeu ainda? - perguntou o ruivo acomodando-se melhor em sua cadeira.

- Perceber o que?

- Tolo! Fazer o Duo se aproximar daquele jovem é apenas um plano.

- Plano?

- Sim, um plano.

- Que plano é esse, Treize?

- Aquele jovem guarda a chave da torre do norte.

- A chave perdida da última guerra?

- Sim. Aquele jovem ainda não despertou seus poderes, poderemos usa-lo para quebrar o lacre que nos prende aqui.

- Eu discordo - disse Dhiamas que até então se manteve calado, observando os outros dois - Não devemos usar aquele jovem. Ele não tem nada haver com a nossa guerra.

- Como não tem, você já se esqueceu de quem ele é? Ou melhor, de quem ele foi?

- Isso já não importa mais Treize. Agora ele é apenas um humano.

- Humano ou não ele é a chave da nossa prisão, precisamos do sangue dele!

- Como faremos isso? Ele está sendo protegido pelos 3 arcanjos.

- Matar - disse Treize em um tom suave e calmo.

- O que? - exclamaram os outros dois demônios.

- Mataremos os 3 arcanjos e roubaremos suas chaves.

- Não é assim tão fácil. Eles são arcanjos.

- E nós somos generais supremos do inferno.

- Eu me recuso a participar desse plano.

Dhiamas se ergueu de sua cadeira.

- Você não tem escolha Dhiamas.

- Sempre temos escolhas.

- Você esta ficando fraco igual ao Duo. Por acaso também está apaixonado por aquele humano? - perguntou Treize, com um olhar provocador.

- Sabe que é impossível nos apaixonarmos - disse Dhiamas antes de deixar a sala.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Treize disse:

- Já deveria saber meu amigo, nada é impossível.

* * *

Quatre estava sentado na beirada da janela observando o jovem moreno de olhos verdes, quando o jovem de tranças aproxima-se sorrateiramente e coloca a mão em seu ombro.

- Duo! Que susto! - disse o loiro colocando a mão sobre o peito.

- O que está fazendo loirinho?

- Eu? Er...nada!

- Deixa-me adivinhar. Você estava olhando o franjudo ali de novo.

- Olhando o Trowa??? Eu??? De onde você tirou essa idéia? - riu nervoso.

- Eu sei como se sente - sorriu de forma sincera - você está com medo do que está sentindo, não é?

- Eu...

- Eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa. É um medo enorme.

Duo sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Quatre.

- Porque você está com o Heero? - perguntou o loiro inseguro.

- Porque o que sinto aqui - colocou a mão sobre o peito - está me incomodando. Não poder toca-lo, não poder vê-lo, não poder senti-lo, tudo isso me incomoda, mas o que mais me deixa louco é não poder amá-lo.

- Duo...

- Loucura, não? Mas pense bem loirinho. Amor. Um sentimento tão banal, imbecil, desprezível e eu, logo eu, posso senti-lo.

- Isso não é loucura.

- Sim, isso é loucura, mas não me importo de ser louco.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Porque não diz o que sente para o franjinha?

- Dizer? Eu não ia conseguir

- Porque não? Apenas diga aquilo que te sufoca.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Apenas seja sincero com você mesmo. Apenas diga.

- Dizer. Porque não?

- Isso loirinho. É esse o espírito da coisa.

* * *

- Vô! - exclamou um surpreso Heero adentrando na boate, vendo seu avô no meio da rodinha.

- Eu deveria ter apostado que ele viria aqui - reclamou G, acompanhando os passinhos quase que ensaiados.

- J, seu neto é louco! - disse O, rindo enquanto rebolava.

- Esse menino não puxou meu lado da família - sorriu por fim.

* * *

- Trowa... Eu... Eu te amo. - mãos tremulas tocaram o rosto que permanecia indiferente.

- Você só está confuso - o moreno segurou delicadamente as mãos que tocavam seu rosto.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria, mas eu te a...

- Shhhhh - o moreno silenciou o loiro, colocando seus dedos sobre os lábios rosados. - Sabe que não podemos sentir algo tão egoísta.

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda sinto. Eu te amo, Trowa.

Não tinha jeito deveria dizer aquelas palavras que por tanto tempo temeu pronunciar. Se quisesse que Quatre continuasse ao seu lado, deveria dize-las.

- Eu não te amo - disse o moreno em um tom sem emoção.

O loiro deu um passo para trás e olhou incrédulo para o rosto indiferente a sua frente.

- Lamento, mas eu não te amo.

O loiro tampou seus ouvidos com força, não querendo continuar ouvindo aquelas palavras. Trowa abraçou Quatre e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você é como um irmão, apenas isso. Eu jamais poderia ama-lo de forma diferente.

- Trowa..

Quatre o abraçou, escondendo seu rosto no ombro do moreno, enquanto dizia:

- Eu te amo.

Trowa estreitou ainda mais o abraço, deixando o loiro chorar em seus braços, enquanto acariciava suavemente os cabelos dourados.

- Eu te amo...

* * *

- Olha só que trabalho vocês me dão. - disse um emburrado Heero fazendo seu avô e amigos entrarem no carro após retira-los da rodinha.

- Hee-chan! Você é louco. - disse O mal-humorado, entrando no carro.

- Tinha que ser neto do J - disse G cruzando os braços.

- Hey! Eu nunca ensinei isso a ele. Não é verdade Hee-chan?

Heero fez uma negação, enquanto os cinco velhinhos entravam no carro da morte.

- Hee-chan, me responde uma coisa? - perguntou H em um tom sério.

- Fala.

- Porque você largou aquele lindo garoto e veio atrás de nós? Sério! Eu não consigo entender. Pessoal, alguém aqui entende?

Todos em uníssonos.

- Não!

- Então Hee-chan diz ai.

- Eu me preocupo com vocês - disse sério olhando para os velhinhos.

- Ai que gracinha! - disse G enquanto apertava suas bochechas.

- Kawaii! - J bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes.

- Abraço em conjunto! - comandou O, pulando junto com os outros em direção a Heero.

* * *

As belas asas se abrem no céu num vôo majestoso e cheio de esplendor. Nuvens cinzas cobrem todo o céu como se chorassem junto com o pequeno anjo que voava perdido. Aquelas palavras ecoavam por todo seu espírito, porque sentia aquela tristeza? Não deveria ele sorrir? Sentou-se ao lado de uma estátua de aparência horrenda enquanto deixava as lágrimas molharem seu rosto perfeito. A chuva não tardou a vir, molhando o pequeno corpo que soluçava e tremia. Não deveria amá-lo de forma egoísta. Não deveria querer sua presença unicamente para si. Aquilo era um sentimento humano e ele não era um humano, mas então porque aquela dor? Abraçando os joelhos enquanto suas asas o cobriam numa espécie de casulo, deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem misturando-se com a chuva.

* * *

- Dhiamas!- diz o loiro adentrando no quarto escuro. - Ele ordenou que você nos acompanhasse em uma missão.

- Missão! Que tipo de missão?

- Não se preocupe, você não vai matar nenhum humano. - sorriu malicioso sentando-se ao lado do demônio de longos cabelos escuros - Ele ordenou que as memórias do humano que esta na companhia de Duo fossem apagadas e advinha quem é o encarregado dessa tarefa?

Dhiamas continuou calado, enquanto Zechs sorria divertido.

- Isso mesmo. Você vai apagar as memórias do humano.

- E o Duo?

- Duo deve voltar junto conosco.

- Mas ele...

- São ordens d'Ele, nada de mas...

- E quanto aos arcanjos?

- Se encontrar com algum você deve exterminá-los.

- Certo.

- Mas lembre-se, o objetivo principal dessa missão é apagar a memória do humano e não matar os arcanjos.

- Certo.

- Partiremos dentro de 10 minutos, cada um será enviado para uma região e deve cumprir com sua missão.

- Ok.

* * *

- Hee-love! - Duo foi sorrindo ao encontro de seu amado que trazia os velinhos sorridentes.

- Meu querido genro, você deveria ter prendido o Hee-chan em casa.

- Eu bem que tentei.

Duo sorriu malicioso, fazendo os velinhos gritarem enquanto Heero ficava vermelho.

- Da próxima vez o amarra na cama, no porão tem umas cordas. - disse J se aproximando de Duo com um sorriso enorme.

- Vovô!

- Pode deixar! - Duo deu uma piscadinha para J.

Os 5 velinhos entraram em casa. Sem cerimônia, cumprimentaram aos arcanjos presentes e olhavam em seguida para Heero com sorrisos cúmplices, mas não demorou muito para que os loucos velinhos arrumassem seus colchões no chão e dormissem. Nesse meio tempo Heero já havia sido informado por Duo de tudo o que havia acontecido entre Quatre e Trowa.

* * *

- Onde está o Dhiamas? O portão já está para ser aberto. - disse Treize impaciente, olhando para os 5 magos à frente que se reuniam numa espécie de círculo, com o desenho de uma mandala.

- Aqui! - disse uma voz séria.

- Certo. Já estamos todos aqui. Agora e só aguardar pela abertura do portão. Não se esqueçam de nosso objetivo.

Dhiamas abaixou a cabeça deixando que os longos fios negros cobrissem seu pálido rosto, enquanto os outros dois generais sorriam vitoriosos.

* * *

- Trowa, você não devia ter feito isso. - repreendeu Heero, olhando acusadoramente para o jovem que permanecia sentado na beirada da janela vendo a chuva cair com um olhar vazio.

- Trowa! - Heero se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, exigindo uma explicação.

- Heero. - a voz do anjo de cabelos escuros ressoou como um trovão numa tempestade, fazendo Heero se virar em sua direção.

- Deixe o em paz. Ele fez isso pelo bem de Quatre.

- Bem?! Como pode chamar aquilo de bem, Wufei? Ele destruiu o coração de Quatre sem nenhuma piedade.

- Anjos não podem ser egoístas. Entenda...

- Entender que vocês são fracos? Entender que vocês não podem se arriscar por aqueles que amam?

- Você já amou alguém, Heero? - a voz de Trowa surgiu na sala cheia de tristeza - Você já amou a ponto de ser capaz de dar sua própria vida?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o moreno se afastava da janela, ainda com o olhar vazio, expondo um pouco de seu coração ferido.

- Eu não queria machuca-lo, por isso eu disse aquilo para ele.

- Lamento, Trowa, mas você o machucou muito mais.

- Eu não quero perde-lo.

- Então porque você não diz isso para ele?

- Será que você não entende...

- Não. Eu não entendo. O que sei, é que mais vale um segundo vivido do que jamais viver. Diga que o ama, seja egoísta uma vez, não se importe com o depois, viva o agora. A eternidade não pode ser assim tão vazia.

Heero abre a porta de sua casa e sorrindo para o moreno diz:

- Ele deve estar te esperando. Vá ao encontro dele.

Trowa se envolveu num auto-abraço, enquanto fechava seus olhos cor de esmeralda e via a figura de cabelos dourados num sorriso doce. Porque não se esquecer de tudo e tornar-se egoísta apenas uma vez? Abriu seus olhos com um brilho diferente, um sorriso se iniciava de forma tímida em seu rosto, enquanto corria em direção a porta, passando por Heero e Wufei sem dizer nada. Com um pequeno salto abriu suas grandes asas, deixando que a chuva o banhasse.

* * *

O céu tornava-se cada vez mais escuro, nem mesmo a fraca luz das estrelas conseguia chegar até ele. Quatre sentia-se tão perdido, suas lágrimas cessaram, mas a dor em seu coração ainda permanecia lá. O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Porque doía tanto? Ainda estava sentado ao lado do gárgula, quando viu a sombra ao seu lado começar a se agitar, sem perda de tempo, Quatre afastou-se da torre, olhando para a sombra que se agitava cada vez mais, viu surgir aos poucos um ser de bela aparência, que tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo caído, vestes pretas e um pingente inconfundível, com certeza aquele ser parado a sua frente era um... Demônio.

- Boa noite - curvou-se o jovem demônio, no pequeno espaço da torre, sua voz calma transmitia uma certa melancolia e tristeza - meu nome é Dhiamas.

- Boa noite, eu sou...

- O guardião da torre do oeste, o arcanjo que tem por nome Quatre.

O demônio abriu suas asas negras, aproximando-se lentamente de Quatre. O rosto do demônio permanecia sério e não transmitia emoção alguma.

- Não é nada pessoal, mas tenho que matá-lo.

Quatre ergueu suas mãos para frente fazendo a água que caia circular ao redor de seu corpo o cobrindo como em uma barreira. O demônio a frente puxou o pingente sem delicadeza alguma de seu pescoço, pronunciando algumas frases transformou seu pingente em uma espada longa, brilhante e com alguns adornos dourados.

Os dois ficaram se observando por alguns minutos, cada um tentando encontrar a abertura na defesa do outro.

Dhiamas ganhou altitude e em questão de segundos atacou Quatre por cima. O arcanjo ergueu suas mãos fazendo com que a água que rodeava seu corpo atacasse o demônio que desviou sem problemas. Voando um pouco para a direita ainda caindo em direção ao anjo que rapidamente fez com que a água que usara no ataque anterior desse uma curva atingindo em cheio o demônio que foi violentamente jogado no chão.

Levantando-se do chão, Dhiamas passou a mão rudemente na boca limpando o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria por sua boca.

- Chega de brincadeiras!

Com a espada em mãos Dhiamas vôou numa super velocidade em direção a Quatre que se desviou da espada esquivando um pouco seu corpo, porém quando fez esse simples movimento foi atingido pelo ataque de energia negra que saia das mãos do demônio.

Quatre caiu no chão machucando seu ombro, que agora sangrava, porém o pequeno anjo parecia não sentir a dor que vinha de seu corpo machucado, com um salto voltou ao céu. Colocando as duas palmas das mãos juntas, fez surgir uma grande luz e de lá surgir uma lança dourada. Olhando para o demônio à frente Quatre concentrou todo o seu poder e voou em direção ao demônio que sorria, como se esperasse por aquele ataque.

- Não me subestime. Eu não sou assim tão fraco.

- Sem joguinho então.

Ambos concentraram-se em um grande ataque. Podia-se ver claramente as energias se colidindo, a luz negra em combate com a branca. Eram dois seres imortais que almejam a mesma coisa, sobreviver. Uma grande explosão fez com que toda a região fosse tomada por uma luz intensa.

Ao longe um anjo de olhos verdes parou no céu com várias lágrimas nos olhos enquanto via a luz forte à frente.

- Quatre... - disse quase num sussurro, enquanto se auto-abraçava e planava no céu. – Perdoe-me. Acho que cheguei tarde demais.

###Notas###

Oi Pessoal. Sou eu novamente com mais um capitulo, eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu ando meio desanimada. Eu tava até pensando em parar de escrever, mas acabei desistindo quando li os comentários. Por isso meu muito obrigada a vocês que comentam, vocês me ajudaram muito. Valeu mesmo. Obrigado também a minha amiga Aryam por betar mais essa fic, valeu miga você é demais. Vou tentar atualizar essa fic mais rápido, juro. ) mas enquanto o proximo capitulo não sai, podem mandar comentários. Aceito sugestões também e novamente Valeu por lerem. Té a proxima.


End file.
